Escaped Convicts and All That
by Butterflyaura
Summary: What will happen when Astro and Cora run into an escaped criminal? Or is he really a criminal at all?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Astro and Cora were at Astro's house, watching some mindless cartoon on Dr. Tenma's wall sized television. By mindless cartoon I mean the kind where the characters randomly get hit with coconuts. So you can obviously see why Astro and Cora wanted to watch it.

Just then, an emergency news flash popped up on the screen. _Warning, _it read, _a dangerous armed criminal has escaped from Metro City prison. Citizens are encouraged to lock their doors and remain inside._ Then the cartoon came back on.

"An escaped convict!" exclaimed Astro, standing up. " Be right back Cora, I gotta take care of this."

"Don't Astro, you're not supposed to go outside. Let the police handle this one" advised Cora. Astro reluctantly sat back down.

" It is a scary thought though" admitted Cora. " To think some goon is on the loose in Metro City. Brr!"

" Don't worry Cora, I won't let anything happen to you" Astro said. " Anyway, I'm sure the criminal isn't anywhere near here."

The news flash popped back up on the screen.

_The man was last seen around the popular scientist Doctor Tenma's house. Authorities are unable to locate his current position._

Cora just looked at Astro.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Don't open the door Astro, I bet it's the escaped convict!" exclaimed Cora, ducking behind the young robot. Although she was several inches taller than the boy it gave her a sense of security.

"But what if it's one of Dad's associates?" asked Astro. " What do we do then"?

" I don't know, you're a robot, maybe predicting the future comes with the package" said Cora sarcastically.

" I doubt it" replied Astro, standing on his tiptoes and looking through the very high up, very dirty peephole. " That would be cool though. Man, I can't see a thing through here"….

" Just don't open it Astro." Argued Cora, crouching down in front of the couch.

" Who is it?" asked Astro politely. There was no reply from the other side of the door. The knocking continued. It was just very gentle knocks, not the kind of banging you would expect a convict to do. Then again, a convict wouldn't want to give away the fact that he was a convict, right?

" Lets both just hope it's not the convict" said Cora.

" Calm down, Cora, I don't think an escaped convict would knock before entering. Besides, even if it was an escaped convict, I'm pretty certain I could scare him off. Anyway, there's a wiffle bat in the corner. Grab that if you want to." said Astro.

" I don't think that's necessary Astro, just open the door." giggled Cora.

Astro unhooked the latch. The door swung open, and as soon as it did, Cora grabbed the wiffle bat. Standing on the doorstep was a tall man, looking about forty or so. He was wearing a black hat, a light brown jacket that reached his thighs, a black shirt, and dirty blue jeans with chains on them. Like if you looked up " convict" in the dictionary, his picture would be there. Astro's eyes got wide._ Boy am I in trouble, _he thought.

" Hi guys" said the man. " It's me, the escaped convict."

**A/N I know, weird right? I got this idea when I was just lying in bed last night, and I HAD to type it up. Hope you like it, I'll be posting more soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Before Cora could register the whole thing, Astro's fist shot out, ready to knock the convict cold. Too late. He grabbed Astro's wrist, slamming him onto the floor so hard it made a crater. Cora could almost see stars floating around his head, like in cartoons.

Paralyzed with fear, Cora gripped the bat tighter and waited for him to come closer.

"Listen," began the convict, "I'm sorry, I had to do that. You kids gotta help me.'

"Yeeah? Well why ezactly should we?" slurred Astro, recovering.

"Pay attention, I'm not a real convict" said the man.

"You sure look like a convict to me" pointed out Astro from his crater.

"Yeah" agreed Cora, "Why should we believe you?"

"See this?" asked the man, holding up a tiny vial of golden bubbly liquid.

"It looks like beer or something" pointed out Astro. "You're even crazier than I thought."

"No no, this is the future" said the convict. Astro and Cora crowded around the little test tube. "This is genetically enhanced algae. It can grow in reds, greens, blues, and even golden shades. Someday, it could be used to power our cars and maybe even our robots."

"So what happened?" asked Cora.

"You see, with every great idea, there is someone who wants to steal it. Rival businesses convinced authorities that what I was doing was dangerous." The convict paused to draw in a breath. "The police came in and captured all my equipment. I think they would have left it at that, but I punched out one of the officers, so I got thrown in jail. This is what I have left." He rolled the test tube in his hand like it was a precious gem.

"Okay, I think I believe you" said Astro. He had a feeling in his head that seemed to tell him this guy was a good person. "You got a name?"

"Nathaniel" said the convict, I mean Nathaniel.

Suddenly, an officer burst through the door. In all the confusion, it hadn't been closed. Astro and Cora covered their ears as the sound of police sirens filled the air. Red and blue lights lit up the room.

"We have you surrounded!" boomed the cop. "Nowhere to run!"

"You don't understand!" shouted Nathaniel. "You don't know what the algae is capable of!"

Then he acted upon his theory of algae powering robots. In one swift motion, he pressed Astro's chest, opening the panel. Then, he dumped the entire contents of the test tube inside of Astro.

Astro yelped and clutched his chest in horror, eyes wide. Then, an electric whir began as he sank to his knees. Everyone gasped.

"No! This wasn't supposed to happen!" panicked Nathaniel as the authorities snapped handcuffs on his wrists. Within seconds they had driven away, Nathaniel protesting loudly about the advances algae could create in science.

Cora knelt down beside Astro. She put a hand on his chest and eased him into sitting position on the floor.

"Am I broken Cora?" he asked. His voice was so quite Cora could scarcely hear it.

"I don't know. Maybe" she said softly. "Don't worry. That guy was a whacko."

"No Cora, I don't think he was bad. We have to rescue him….still…."

Then his eyes closed and he fell back against Cora.

**A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger! Sorry it took so long to update, but Iv'e been busy with The Sacred Shoes of Isis. It's much longer. Please review!!**


End file.
